


An Arrow in the Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	An Arrow in the Heart

** #9. An Arrow in the Heart **  
** Prompt: ** True Love  
 ** Characters: ** Regina/Robin (Outlaw Queen)  
 ** Word Count: ** 280  
 ** Rating: ** PG 

** An Arrow in the Heart **  
Regina looked in the mirror and put on her lipstick. She pushed back her hair and took a deep breath. 

“It was all in my imagination. What the hell does that damn fairy know about true love anyway?”  Regina said to herself. 

She picked up her bag and headed out to work. 

Robin sat on the patio at Granny’s. He had walked all night and he found himself back at where he had left his heart.   

Regina walked up and stopped in front of him. 

“If you were waiting for me, it was a waste of your time.” Regina said as cold and aloof as she could manage. 

“I wasn’t waiting for you.” Robin said. “I had been walking and I just ended up here. Regina, we need to talk about this.” 

“There is nothing to talk about. She is your wife. Go be with her.” Regina started walking away. 

Robin grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Regina looked down at the lion tattoo. She hesitated then pulled away. 

“I want to be with you. Remember what you said? The man with the lion tattoo is your true love. I am the man with the lion tattoo.” Robin said.

“That was before your wife showed up in Storybrooke. You should thank the Savior for that.” Regina said. 

“I love you, Regina!” Robin shouted at her.

Robin grabbed her and kissed her. Regina melted in his arms. He held on to her and wouldn’t let her pull away. 

“I love you too but …” Regina said as she leaned against his shoulder. 

“I know.” Robin held her even tighter and realized that the path to true love is rough and painful.   


End file.
